mit der Zeit
by Oblivioneclipse
Summary: In the course of time, many things change and evolve until they appear to be completely different. But just remember, we’ve still got each other. Royai, slight AU mangaverse.
1. Sonntag

Title:_ Sonntag (Sunday)_

Comments: _mit der Zeit_ means "in the course of time". Also, _Nacht (Night)_ is Roy's POV, _Morgen (Morning)_ is Riza's POV. Each chapter is only 24 sentences (24 hours in a day), so Roy and Riza each get 12 sentences. Seven chapters for the seven days of the week, plus another extra. (This is going to move fairly quickly.)

This little eight-chapter fic has been done in honour of Royai day, which takes place on June 11! (My first time, so it's extra special! Plus FMA chapter 72 is coming out soon...) I hope you enjoy, and happy Royai day to you all. Enough of my comments; onwards!

Disclaimer: I'll say this just once - all hail Hiromu Arakawa as the genius and mastermind of the wonderful thing called Fullmetal Alchemist.

**

* * *

****Nacht**

In the downpour, the large house looked lonely, and Roy shuddered inwardly at the thought of having to live there.

Upon reaching the front door, the house appeared even less friendly. His father knocked, and the worn door creaked open.

Roy glanced up at the dark stairs while the adults conversed. Strangely enough, there was a little girl staring back at him. He gave her a small smile that made him feel braver than he actually felt. She hesitated for a moment, before waving and running off.

When Roy turned around, his father was gone. Hawkeye-sensei motioned for him to follow. He trailed behind the man, suitcase scraping softly against the floor.

When Roy finally collapsed onto his small bed, he felt incredibly lonely. For the first time in his life, he would have to brave a rainstorm alone.

----------

**Morgen**

It was raining when her father's student arrived. Despite being told to go to bed, Riza watched from behind the banister. When she finally spotted the student, she was surprised; he couldn't have been much older than her.

The boy caught her eye and gave her a weak smile. She raised her hand hesitantly and waved back. Her father's head turned in her direction, and she ran back to her room.

A thunderstorm raged outside her window and kept her awake when she tried to go back to sleep. Riza sat up and listened to the sounds in her house.

There was a muffled thumping from a suitcase that was too heavy. The door to her father's study creaked open and clicked shut.

Riza was just about to fall asleep from exhaustion when she thought she heard the boy crying quietly next door. After her mother's funeral, she promised herself that she wouldn't cry, but in spite of this, Riza felt warm tears gathering in her sleepy eyes.


	2. Montag

Title: _Montag (Monday)_

* * *

**Morgen**

It was still quite early when Riza woke up. As she dressed for school, she heard unfamiliar sounds from the kitchen and frowned. What was that boy doing up so early?

He looked surprised when she appeared in the kitchen and almost dropped the wooden spatula into the frying pan.

"…Good morning, Miss. Riza."

"Good morning, Mr. Roy."

She peered into the pan to see what he was cooking. It didn't look very appetizing, but at the same time, it didn't look completely inedible.

"Here, how about I fry the eggs and you make the toast?"

He agreed quickly and handed the spatula to Riza, brandishing it like a sword he was anxious to be rid of. They worked in the silence that strangers share when together

This dark-haired, dark-eyed boy was very strange but he'd do for a student, she thought. 

----------

**Nacht**

Roy woke up and groaned when he saw how early it was. He crept down the stairs, freezing whenever the floorboards creaked. 

Should he risk facing the possible wrath of his teacher for not asking permission, or make breakfast? Roy grabbed a few eggs from the icebox and began the arduous task of cooking – he'd apologize later if he needed to.

Suddenly, the teacher's daughter appeared in the kitchen. He almost dropped the spatula and looked away sheepishly.

"…Good morning, Miss. Riza."

She frowned slightly at what was in the frying pan, and then offered to cook. Relieved, Roy gave up the cooking utensil and busied himself with making toast (which was the one thing he made that wasn't indescribable in taste). He made too much toast, but the teacher's daughter said it was okay.

Riza set off for school, leaving him with instructions for lunch and permission to use the kitchen freely (as long as he cleaned up).

She was okay for a girl; Roy didn't think he would mind living under the same roof with someone like that.


	3. Dienstag

Title: _Dienstag (Tuesday)_

* * *

**Morgen**

Riza looked out of her window and nearly dropped her book when she saw Roy perched on a branch near her window.

"Roy, what are you doing?"

His dark head popped up and he waved. "Come out—!"

He suddenly disappeared from view in a flurry of leaves. Panicked, Riza took the stairs two at a time and ran out the back door to the ancient oak tree.

She looked up to see Roy hanging into a branch, and then breathed a sigh of relief.

He grinned and pointed at the new swing hanging from the thickest branch in the tree. "Like it?"

Riza nodded, then climbed onto the wooden seat. Without being asked to, he held her waist and gave her a push.

The wind ruffled through her cropped hair — it felt like she was flying.

----------

**Nacht**

Roy didn't hear her come into his room. Riza picked up one of his crumpled shirts and folded it neatly before placing it inside the suitcase.

There was a moment of silence, where the only sound he could hear was the rustling of cloth.

"When are you leaving?"

"I've already told Hawkeye-sensei, so I'll be going after I finish."

He closed the leather case and buckled it shut.

"Goodbye, Miss. Riza."

He offered her his hand and she shook it before pulling him into a hug (and he didn't want to let go).

"Goodbye, Mr. Mustang."

Roy left without another word, the air in the house thick with words unsaid. When he was far enough to see the entire house, he looked back.

There was a lamp burning brightly in the second-floor window — he knew she was watching over him.


	4. Mittwoch

Title: _Mittwoch (Wednesday)_

* * *

**Morgen**

She stared blankly at his face before whispering, "Have you begun to remember?"

How could he ever forget? The girl he left behind was no longer the same. Like everyone else in this place, Riza had the eyes of a killer.

They didn't belong on her face, and neither did the blood that stained her gloved hands.

"Yes…I could never forget."

Hughes stared quizzically at Roy and the sniper.

"Hughes, this is Riza Hawkeye."

He shook her hand and thanked her for saving them earlier.

Roy saw her look at the embroidery on his gloves and then look away.

Hughes felt the uneasy silence, "Come on."

The three walked back to the camp, their shadows flickering over the bloody sand.

----------

**Nacht**

Riza heard him snap and felt the air crackle with energy. There was an explosion of heat across her tattooed back.

She bit her lip to keep from screaming and tasted blood. The smell of human flesh burning overwhelmed her senses despite her familiarity with it. Bile rose in her throat and burned when she forced it back down.

The flames died down, though the pain searing through her back did not.

She heard Roy call out her name and felt the stiff blue fabric of his uniform against her bare skin.

"Thank you."

There was a gloved finger on her lips, shushing her. It tasted of salt, ash and sulphur.

If love was facing adversaries and still staying true, Riza thought she might have already fallen in love with the man who had once been her father's student.

She touched his hand lightly before surrendering herself to the inky darkness gathering around her eyes.


	5. Donnerstag

Title: _Donnerstag (Thursday)_

* * *

**Morgen**

Riza stood in Lieutenant Colonel Mustang's office. She was pretty sure she knew why she was there, if Fuery, Breda and Havoc were any indication.

Roy looked her squarely in the eye before speaking.

"You are qualified to shoot and kill me with those hands if I step off this path."

She was taken aback by the strength of his statement. Her back twinged and then she suddenly understood what he meant.

"Will you follow me?"

This was whom she wanted to follow, this was whom she needed to protect.

"Yes, I will. Even into hell and back, if you wished it."

He laughed out loud at her words, but knew she was serious.

"Thank you, Second Lieutenant Hawkeye."

It wouldn't be smooth sailing, but rocky ground was better than no ground at all

----------

**Nacht**

It was only nine o'clock and there was already a tiny tower of documents that needed to be read and files that demanded his signature. 

Sure, he was the Flame Alchemist, but sometimes he felt more like an over-glorified secretary.

Roy leaned back in his chair and nudged the pile with a toe.

"Sir, that's dangerous to your health."

"What—!" He toppled off the chair, landing ungracefully.

(He noted, with some annoyance, the papers remained neatly stacked at the corner of his desk.)

Riza offered a hand to him.

"Thank you, Second Lieutenant."

She nodded in acknowledgement before taking part of his stack of papers.

In between sentences, Roy found himself sneaking glances at his hardworking officer. Maybe he'd already fallen in love with her a long time ago, but hadn't realized it.


	6. Freitag

Title: _Freitag (Friday) _

_

* * *

_

**Nacht**

Roy watched as Hughes' coffin descended into the ground. This was all wrong. Maes wasn't supposed to be disappearing under mounds of dirt.

He stood stonily at the grave long after the crowds left, his cap in his hand.

He heard her footsteps behind him; so she was still here.

"Alchemists are horrible people, First Lieutenant. Right now…a part of me is desperately trying to develop a theory on human transmutation."

It was raining, but she still stayed. Roy refused to believe that someone as good as her would want to stay, but the proof was there (and he was a scientist).

Riza took his cold hand and let him lead them out of the cemetery.

_"Sir…in the end, we're only human. We are weak and may not be able to do much, but the least we can do is survive."_

----------

**Morgen**

Riza was halfway though a pile of dirty dishes when her telephone rang.

"Riza, I know it's your day off, but would you mind dropping by the pharmacist's for me?" Roy's voice was almost unrecognizable.

She blinked, and then complied, "I'll be right there, sir."

Knowing he wouldn't have anything edible, she stopped at the market to purchase some food.

Roy looked surprised and relieved to see Riza appear on his doorstep with her arms full of paper bags.

He let her in, then toppled onto a sofa and fell asleep.

After making him some soup, Riza wandered over to check on Roy. She found him curled up on the sofa with his slippers still on. His boyish face was pale, and he looked deceptively fragile.

Rolling her eyes, she brushed back the hair from his face and placed a cool towel on his forehead.

She watched him sleep, afraid that he would disappear if she closed her eyes.


	7. Samstag

Title: _Samstag (Saturday)_

* * *

**Nacht**

"We'll meet again."

Riza saluted to him, her eyes sad but determined. Roy returned her salute and watched her leave.

When her back finally disappeared behind a corner, he fell back into his chair. For all he knew, his new subordinates could be reporting directly to Fuhrer Bradley.

The chess set gleamed on his desk and he opened it up. He touched the white queen and twisted the bottom open.

Roy read the note that fell out before tucking it safely in his notepad.

"All my pieces are gone; even my queen has been taken. But it's still too early for a checkmate."

He slipped his coat on and walked out the door. There were things to be done.

----------

**Morgen**

Riza did not want to believe what she heard, but the cuts on her face were definitely not imaginary.

She had to stay strong for Mustang and the rest of the team. No giving up and no tears.

Hayate barked at the door and came back carrying a bouquet.

"Hayate-gou, where did you get that?"

The black-and-white dog dropped the flowers at her feet. She opened the door, and thought she saw Roy's scarf around the corner. He would not have wanted her to draw attention to him, so she kept quiet (but oh, how she wanted to shout his name).

Riza picked up the flowers and pulled out a white card. The card was blank, but she needed no words.

Her mouth tightened. They'd make it through somehow.


	8. eines Tages

Title: _eines Tages (Someday)_

Comment: It's an "extra" chapter, so it's written a little differently. Hope you've enjoyed "mit der Zeit" aka "In the Course of Time", and Happy Royai Day again!

* * *

"You know, this feels like a dream." Roy whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her ear.

"If it's a dream, I never want to wake up."

"We're finally here. Hughes, if he was here…"

Riza brought her hand up to his face. "Maes would be the happiest one here."

The music started and couples glided to the dance floor.

"Shall we, Riza?"

She leaned her head against his chest. "Yes."

The gold bands on their fingers gleamed in the dusky light. When the night faded into morning, they remembered.


End file.
